criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
When Nature Strikes Back Dialogues
Main Article: When Nature Strikes Back Jones: Ah.. what a nice day to stroll through the park, right, ! *BAM!* Jones: What was that?! It sounded like something crashing down. Symore: Someone help! Something terrible happened near the woods! Jones: Well, there's always next time.. We should check out what happened. To the forest! Chapter 1 Investigate Forest Route Jones: What a mess! Come on, let's waste no time and search the area for clues! Jones: This body can go straight to Nathan. Jones: And this tree stump proves the tree was cut down to crush the victim! Jones: Look's like we have a new murder case! Jones: According to his ID, his name was Kyle Weasley, a woodcutter. Jones: This axe seems brand new so it couldn't had chopped the tree down. Jones: It seems to have something written on it but it's too faded away. Jones: I'll let you handle this one because you're so good at it, . Jones: And about that man who called for help just now... Jones: He could have witness the murder! Jones: We should ask him! Autopsy The Victim's Body Nathan: Your victim died almost instantly when the tree crushed him. Nathan: His ribs were all broken and his lungs were both punctured by the impact! Nathan: Your victim must've knew the tree was being cut down.. Nathan: But my guess is that the tree was cut down too fast even for your victim to run. Nathan: Which means, your killer must be athletic to cut down a tree very quickly! Question the jogger about the murder Jones: Mister, did you saw what happened in the forest just now? Symore: Saw? No, I witnessed it and it was horrible! Jones: What did you see? Symore: Whoever cut the tree down was too fast, I couldn't get his face. Symore: One minute a screeching sound was heard, the next minute a man was lying down there. Symore: I'm sorry if I couldn't be of much further help. Jones: No worries, thank you, you may go now. Examine Tree Stump Jones: We should send it to Grace to see whose blood was stained on the tree stump. Analyze Blood-Stained Wood Grace: This blood on the tree stump hit gold! The blood on the wood is A+. Jones: Great, it could be anybody's even the victim's! Grace: Not quite, I checked your victim's blood type and it does not match. Grace: Which could only mean that the blood came from your killer! Grace: Not only that, if the blood was drawn by the wood, your killer must have a small cut on their body. Jones: Grace, I don't know what the team would be without you. Grace: Oh Jones, don't flatter me now. Examine Axe Jones: Let's send it to Alex to find out who this axe belongs to. Analyze Serial Number Alex: You are looking for a certain Jackson Palmer. He lives in the woods alone and he is also a woodcutter. Jones: Okay, let's talk to this Jackson Palmer why he was at the murder scene! Talk to Jackson Palmer about his presence at the murder scene Jackson: What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy chopping wood? Jones: We're here to ask you if you had been at Kyle's cabin. Jackson: Kyle? Kyle Weasley? That jerk? Jones: Yes, that jerk. Jackson: If he's dead, then don't ask me, I know I didn't do anything. He always just comes by to mock me everytime! Jones: Jackson is really suspicious. Jones: We should have a close eye on him. At the police station... Jones: What should we do now? We're at a dead end! Jones: You're thinking we should have a look at the park because it's close to the murder scene? Jones: Alright, . The killer might've passed through the area while we were pondering. Investigate Cooper Park Jones: I just don't understand why people like tearing things up in this city. Jones: We should piece it back up to see what it is. Examine Torn Flyer Jones: Great! There's seem to be a name on it and it's... Kyle Weasley? Jones: His name is on the flyer and he's being hated for cutting trees randomly.. Jones: We need to speak with the guy on the picture but we don't know who he is. Jones: We should send it to Alex now! Analyze Flyer Alex: The person on the picture is a nature-right activist named Timothy Vice. Alex: He seems to hate anyone who mistreats nature. Alex: He's so protective about it that he made a campaign about it. Jones: We should ask Timothy straight away about putting Kyle's name on his flyer! Ask Timothy Vice about his campaign Timothy: Ah, new nature lovers come to join in my campaign! Jones: Unfortunately, we're not. We came to ask why you put Kyle Weasley's name on your flyer for people to avoid. Timothy: Kyle was a known woodcutter who always cut trees down whenever he wants! Timothy: It is truly horrible for me to watch! Timothy: Now if you'll excuse me, I have to paste more of these fliers. Back at the police station... Jones: Okay, let's recap. Jones: We have a man crushed under a fallen tree and a woodcutter as well as an activist who despise him. Jones: We need more clues!... Chapter 2 Jones: We need more clues! But where do we find them? Jones: You think we go take a closer look at Cooper Park, ? Jones: Well then, let's go there! Investigate Fountain Jones: What is that you found? Ugh... spit? You got to be kidding me. Jones: It does look like it has some sort of acidic substance in it. Jones: If you're going to collect a sample, make sure I'm not looking, okay? Jones: Ah, and this tissue paper too? Have you gone mad? Jones: ...Okay, just don't do it when I'm looking. Jones: Oh, and how about that footprint? We should match it with out database to find out who it belongs to. Examine Spit Jones: Come'on, let's give it to Grace for analysis, it's grossing me out. Analyze Saliva Grace: The saliva you gave me hits the jackpot. Grace: The saliva is mixed with an acidic substance that contains energy boosts. In order words, energy drinks. Jones: With that, how could that help us with the investigation? Grace: I tried to find whom the saliva belongs to but the DNA is badly damaged by the the energy drink molecules. Grace: Luckily, I managed to salvage some of it and found out that it does belong to your killer. Grace: If you're thinking how, the DNA I managed to salvage was the blood type and it matches. Jones: So our killer takes energy drinks? Thanks Grace. Examine Tissue Paper Jones: Now that we got the sample YOU need, let's get this to Grace. Analyze Substance Grace: The sample you gave was energy drink. Grace: I also found traces of DNA which belongs to Symore Quinn. Jones: Great! We should go talk to Symore about it. Question Symore about the energy drinks Symore: Well, I take energy drinks every time when I go jogging. Symore: I always need an energy boost to push further levels. Symore: Oh, it's almost time for my evening jog, good bye! Jones: So Symore does take energy drinks.. Jones: ..He must be athletic too cause you know, he jogs everyday. Examine Footprint Jones: Let's see... This footprint belongs to Valerie Crease. Jones: According to her database, she is a jungle-trekker. Jones: We should go see this Valerie to know why she was at the murder scene.